


lost in a lovers wine

by LOVEmerci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEmerci/pseuds/LOVEmerci
Summary: Rey came to with a pile of pillows underneath her, her arms stretched above her head. She was groggy to the point that she was scarcely aware of how comfortable she felt laying down, her limbs all still with a heavy weight. There was a blooming warmth in her stomach spreading across her body.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	lost in a lovers wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to the fandom, happy to be here and contribute and make friends. If non-con stories aren't your thing then please don't read this. This story features rape.

Rey came to with a pile of pillows underneath her and her arms stretched above her head. She was groggy to the point that she was scarcely aware of how comfortable she felt laying down, her limbs all still with a heavy weight. There was a blooming warmth in her stomach that was spreading across her body.

The bed swayed back and forth, drifting her half-conscious state 'round like a childhood swing, or a rocking chair. The type of movement that called for a breeze, but the only draft Rey was aware of was the light wind on her neck. Hot puffs like a lovers breath, breaking only to press soft kisses over her pulse point - to drag his teeth across her flesh - to bite -

A shock of what could almost be called clarity shot through her. A sensation almost like waking up only to fall victim to sleep immediately after. 

There was a man _chewing_ on her neck. Pressing his mouth against her throat and biting down hard enough to spill fear inside her brain. The whine that leaves Rey was a pained, childish breath. Pitched and confused.

The man runs his tongue over the spot he had assaulted, a stream of liquid moves in a trail drown her neck and Rey is unknowing as to whether it was his spit or her blood.

He's hovering over her, pressing down on her - Rey can't even open her eyes completely. Her vision is a blurred sheen. The force of her will was not enough for her to overcome fluttering eyelashes and unintelligible surroundings.

So, Rey tries to move her hands instead. The feeling that remains in them was almost nonexistent, attempting to lift them was a feat damn near impossible. Her wrists wouldn't even separate from - _fuck_ \- her heart constricts. A thick taste of fear weighs on her tongue. 

_Her wrists are tied together._

She's waking up again, fighting the urge to fall back under but it comes too fast. Rey tugs against her restraints to no luck, her wrists are tied to - to the headboard? For a few short moments her eyes open, she's hadn't even the time to observe the ceiling before they close once more.

The man - the lover - his kisses move up, dotting over her jawline. Rey moves it in her attempts to speak, her mouth hanging open with no words escaping. She's so many questions but can not remember how to use her voice. Her breathing grows louder. Her pants and whines her only form of communication.

He moves his lips on top of hers, the taste of him flooding her as he dips his tongue into her open mouth, lapping over her tongue and teeth before leaving, asking with quick pecks "Oh baby, you're not waking up on me, are you?"

Rey tries to respond, but it was - her words aren't formed, and the man won't stop kissing her long enough for her to try again.

Her stomach coils tight, grounding her to reality, waking her up. Rey's able to keep her eyes open longer now, she searches him out but finds only darkness. Black hair with a halo shining with highlights. She sees freckles, thick eyebrows, pale skin - Her eyes are closing again, Rey tries to find something - _anything_ to keep herself present before she's gone again.

He's still kissing her and, and he's holding onto her hips, his grip tight and fingers digging into her flesh while he -

With his next thrust, Rey is awake but still unable to control her own body.

The man bottoms out and pushes back in. Her cunt throbs at the repeated stimulation. Her body aches with echoes of pleasure and pain, the surrounding sound is filled with lewd, wet sounds of fucking and the man's panting. 

_Fuck_ \- Rey doesn't know where she is - she doesn't know who is even fucking her. Fuck _fuck-_

Is she being raped?

She tries in vain to pull on her restraints again, another whine has been sent into the man's mouth while he continues running his tongue over hers and he, _he is laughing._

"Yeah," He says, "You're awake."

The next thrust was harsher, his cock slamming into her, his cockhead hitting her cervix. The pain is dulled yet _sore_ \- like it's been happening for awhile - He doesn't pull out, he grinds himself into her, rocking with small quick thrusts. His cock repeatedly hitting that oversensitive roof, attempting to penetrate it. Rey's cries don't deter him, he knows it hurts her.

She's trying to call out for help, to scream out _'rape'_ , but all her words are babbled. The man only _tsks_ her. "Don't be like that," He chides, "I ate your pussy while you were asleep, I made you come, made sure you were nice and wet before I fucked you." She's left with heartache at his confession while he pulls back and pounds back in, lingering inside her. "You've come on my cock as well, your cute little pussy is all red and puffy from my love, and I can tell you're close again." He thumbs her clit as proof, Rey unwittingly clenches around his length, a shiver burning through her at the contact. " _See,_ I'm taking care of you."

He returns to fucking her, hard and fast. Rey's face was wet with tears and hot with shame. She couldn't have come - _she couldn't have_ \- She tries to move, to curl up and away from the act but _\- fuck_ \- her rapist groans as she meets his thrust, his cock hitting a spot inside of her that whites out her already hazy vision.

And a moan, _a moan_ is ripped from her throat and swallowed by him. "See baby," He says again, "Daddy's taking care of you." He makes his way to kiss her, Rey cranes her neck to the side, his lips making contact with her cheek. 

She hears and feels his frustration huff, whispering into her cheek. "Can you do me a favor Rey?" _No. How does he know my name?_ He knows exactly how to thrust inside her, how to brush his cock against _that_ spot. Her vision is only stars, he circles his thumb over her clit occasionally, edging her closer and closer to the edge. Her cunt was dripping, she could feel it on her thighs. "Do me a favor." Pauses, then says, "I'm going to make you come, and you're going to say _'Thank you, Daddy'_."

Rey shakes her head, the movements spinning the room. She's dizzy, her body swaying as though she were submerged in water then - His weight shifts above her, jostling their bodies until he backhands her.

Her head is thrown to one side, her stiff neck crack from the sudden movement. He places his forearm diagonally across her chest, leaning his weight on it, it's harder to breathe now. He doesn't stop rutting inside of her, his cock ever present and twitching.

"Rape." It's the first word Rey's said since she's woken up. It's whispered into the air, helpless and defeated.

He laughs as though she'd said something genuinely funny.

The weight on her sternum is lifted as he reaches for her jaw, thick fingers digging crescent moons into her skin as he pulls her to face him. Forcing her to look at him, to look him in the eyes.

They're olive, with a brown ring around the iris. Dark and haunting.

He's thrusting harder now, Rey's scared he's going to break her neck. "You don't deserve this since you're being difficult, but I'm giving you a choice: After you come, you're going to thank me, and you can call me either daddy, or you can call me Kylo." His hips slammed into hers, she sees more stars, "Pick one, _now Rey._ "

"Kylo." Saying his name is like heartbreak, the verbal confirmation of her defeat.

But Kylo's smiling, releasing her jaw and returning the attention of his thick fingers to her clit. Rubbing hard and fast. She was so close that it was physically painful, there was no escape. All of it too much, his cock still hitting her cervix while rubbing against her g-spot, the flicking on her clit. Rey was going to -

" _Open. Your. Mouth._ "

She does as she's told, Kylo spits in her mouth when her orgasm rocks through her. Like a wire snapping, her useless limbs spasming while Rey's flutters on his cock, driving him over the edge with her, Rey milking him the whole way. His warm seed spills and floods inside her. Kylo's final thrust is the worst one, pushing and _pushing_ against her cervix in an attempt to breach it.

But he's close enough, causing enough damage for Rey to feel his come enter her womb. She can't think about it, _she can't_. Rey can only focus on what she was told to do.

"Thank you, Kylo." She says it once, then again, then again.

She repeats it until the words sound like nonsense.

Rey only stops when Kylo finally pulls out minutes later, a wave of semen following his leave. He's quick with his fingers, swiping up his come and thrusting it back inside her abused cunt. 

They lapse in that moment, where that is all that transpires until Rey realizes that this moment will never end. Her fate is sealed when Kylo looks up at her from his perch between her legs with a smile.

"Thank _you_ , for making me a daddy."


End file.
